Gazing Stars, Passing Fates
by Britva
Summary: The sequel to Trying Again! Hermione and Draco are together, but with so much against them will they be able to hold up? Has lots of story with the other characters, such as Ron, Blaise, Luna, even Lavender gets added back in. Is a must read! Please RR!
1. Choosing Sides

Dislcaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, but do you really have to keep rubbing it in my face?  
  
A/N: Alright people, it's time for me to again write a story. Trying Again the Prequel to Gazing Stars, Passing Fates, got quite alot of reviews and I am really proud of that story. Now I hope I can continue all the good things that was in TA and make it even better! Well anyways, just read the darn thing.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Choosing Sides  
  
"When This Began, I Had Nothing To Say, And I'd Get Lost, In The Nothingness, Inside Of Me, I Was Confused, And I Let It All Out, To Find, That I'm Not The OnlyPerson, With These Things In Mind, Inside Of Me, But All The Vacancy, The Words Revealed, Is The Only Real Thing, That I've Got Left To Feel, Nothing To Lose, Just Stuck, Hollow And Alone, And The Fault Is My Own, And The Fault Is My Own, I Want To Heal, I Want To Feel, What I Thought Was Never Real, I Want To Let Go, Of The Pain I Held So Long, Erase All The Pain Till It's Gone, I Want To Heal, I Want To Feel Like I'm Close To Something Real, I Want To Find Something, That I've Wanted All Along, Somewhere I Belong, And I've Got Nothing To Say, I Can't Believe I Din't Fall, Right Down On My Face, I Was Confused, Looking Everwhere, Only To Find, That It's Not The Way I Had Imagined It, All In My Mind, So What I Am, What Do I Have, But Negativaty, Cause I Just Can't Justify The Way, Everyone Is Looking At Me, Nothing To Lose, Nothing To Gain, Hollow And Alone, And The Fault Is My Own, And The Fault Is My Own, I Will Never Know Myself, Until I Do This On My Own, And I Will Never Feel Anything Else, Until My Wounds Are Healed, I Will Never Be, Anything, Till I Break Away From Me, And I Will Break Away, I'll Find Myself Today, I Want To Heal, I Want To Feel, Like I'm Somwhere, I Belong."  
  
~ Linkin Park - "Somewhere I Belong"  
  
Blaise Zambini lifted her head slightly. She was dangling in chains from the dungoen's ceiling. She was being punished for another of her little escapades. During the battle at Hogwarts she had gotten lose and tried to run away.  
  
Of course Voldemort caught her and brought her back. He had already lost himself a Death Eater, he was not about to let more escape. Blaise moaned loudly as the shackle on her ankle rubbed against her already raw skin.  
  
She was beside herself with worry. She had heard nothing of Draco's fate. Apperantly it couldn't be good. She hadn't seen Hermione around either and when she asked her jailor, he muttered something about her being missing.  
  
The reason she was in so much pain tonight was she was caught warning a group of Muggles that the Dark Lord would kill them. She had been whipped for her misbehavior and was now hoping to die.  
  
This whole bussiness was torture. When she wasn't chained up or beaten, Blaise was out in the world, and where she was supposed to be killing and pilaging. She hated herself every moment that she was ordered to carry out some gruesome task.  
  
She didn't know if she could live long like this, hanging in the balance between death and life. She just hoped she would die, or be killed before she had to actaully kill someone.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Draco bolted awake as Destinee proved for the three hundreth time that month that she had strong lungs. Draco got grudgingly out of bed, not even bothering to wake Hermione.  
  
She was a very heavy sleeper and he doubted he could wake her anyways. Draco walked into the kitchen of the flat he and Hermione had perchased a few short months ago.  
  
Draco muttered under his breath as he warmed up a bottle for his child. He walked a few steps and went into the ajoining room. They had converted this little room into a beautiful nursery.  
  
The walls were a light shimmery blue and the bedding and things where dark blue. The crying didn't stop as Draco approached the crib and leaning over the side, picked up a howling Destinee.  
  
Destinee only stopped crying when Draco had shoved the nipple of the bottle into her mouth. He sighed as he walked with her to the rocking chair that was in the living room. He sat down and began to rock Destinee.  
  
Destinee finished her bottle and began to wail again. But for once Hermione had woken up and she walked out of the bedroom wrapped in her burgundy robe. A serene smile was plastered on her face.  
  
"How's my baby girl," she cooed and Destinee quieted for a second.  
  
Draco glared at Hermione and handed Destinee to her. Destinee could shriek for hours if he was the one holding her, but as soon as Hermione would pick her up she would become quiet. She seemed to hang on every word her mother said.  
  
"How about daddy goes to sleep while the girls have their quiet time," Hermione said nudging Draco towards the bedroom, as he stood up.  
  
Draco yawned and went to lay down. Hermione took his now vacant seat and took up rocking as she sang quietly to Destinee. Hermione was no great singer and she was making the song up as she went, but soon Destinee's little eyes drooped and her breathing became less labored.  
  
Hermione stopped singing and instead stared at the blank T.V. screen. Everything was getting back to normal, but everything still wasn't right with the world. Voldemort was still out there, still powerful and still willing to commit murder.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Blaise was running hunch over from tree to tree. She had escape again. When her jailor had bent over to pick something off the floor, she had reached out and nicked his keys right out of his back pocket.  
  
She had unlocked her shackles and then her door. She had snuck out of the house and was now somewhere deep in a forest. That was the most she knew of her surroundings.  
  
Blaise stopped to listen. She must be cautious, if she was caught again they would surely kill her. She crouched in a bush and heard something go by. There were more footsteps and then she heard whoever it was stop.  
  
Blaise took a chance and peeked out of the bush. What she saw brought tears to her eyes. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were standing three feet in front of her!  
  
She heard them talking about her. They were here to rescue her! She, just to be on the safe side, crawled across the ground till she could almost have kissed Harry's shoe.  
  
Finally, feeling that everything was alright, she tapped Harry's leg. Harry gave a start and jumped slightly away from her. But Ron was already bending down and soon his face was inches from Blaises.  
  
Ron grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet. Blaise had never cared much for Ron Weasley at school, but right now she was looking at him like he was her savior.  
  
"Well we found her," Ron said and Harry nodded, he pulled a wool blanket from under his cloak and wrapped Blaise in it.  
  
Blaise grinned thankfully at both of them, she didn't trust her voice to say any of the things she wanted to. Finally gathering her strength she spoke.  
  
"How did you know I was here," Blaise asked and Ron blushed slightly.  
  
"Well, we got inside information that you where being held by the Death Eaters, so we have been waiting outside their headquarters for some time. We had heard that you were quite the little escape artist, so we waited for you to get yourself out again so we could take you away," Harry explained.  
  
Blaise nodded, taking all this new information in. She didn't speak as her, Harry and Ron walked on through the dark woods. An owl hooted nearby and Blaisejumped huddling closer between the two boys.  
  
They finally made it to the edge of the forest. Blaise didn't see anything as they walked to an old tin can laying on the ground.  
  
"Portkey," Harry mumbled and checked his watch.  
  
"Alright then grab a hold, three... two.... one," Harry said.  
  
They all felt the familiar belly button jerking sensation and their feet left the ground. Blaise hit Ron as she swung wildly around. Finally the motion stopped and Blaise cried out as she landed hard on her wrist.  
  
"Is everyone alright," Harry asked and Ron nodded as he helped Blaise up, who was rubbing her wrist.  
  
"Yes," Blaise said wrapping the blanket tight around herself.  
  
She looked around shrewdly and didn't recognize anything, they were in a little town as far as she could tell, there were lights behind here, but the house that she stood in front of was far out from the rest of the town.  
  
She saw a small sign stuck in the ground. It read, " The Burrow". She sighed, she didn't know at all where she was. Ron and Harry led her to the door.  
  
Ron opened it and they stepped inside. Blaise's eyes had to get used to light, so she squinted around at the house she was in. It was amazing! It was cluttered and messy, just how she liked things.  
  
She heard a clattering from up above and a short woman with flaming red hair came hustling into the entry way. She was holding a Daily Prophet in her hand she was brandishing it at Ron.  
  
"What is this about," she hissed showing them all a picture of a very funny looking Ron.  
  
"Wizard, Ron Weasley, was spotted stuffing his face at Weasley's Wizarding Weezes, the store owned by his older twin brother's," Harry read off trying hard not to chuckle.  
  
"You know you were supposed to keep out of sight," Blaise said mournfully and Molly turned to look at her.  
  
"Who is this," she said in a ruffled tone.  
  
"I'm Blaise Zambini," Blaise said stepping forward to shake Molly's hand.  
  
Molly noddded for a second then her eyes lit up and her mouth formed a perfect "O".  
  
"You the one that everyone has been talking about. Apperantly you grandmother put up a reward for your safe return," Mrs. Weasley said and Blaise looked puzzled.  
  
"I know my grandmother is not in league with the Death Eater's, but she had never cared for me. I was sure she would have known that my parents had hadned my over to Voldemort," Blaise said making Ron and Mrs. Weasley flinch as she mentioned the Dark Lord's name.  
  
"I don't know. Sounds dodgy to me," Ron said eyeing the paper.  
  
"Everything sounds dodgy to you," came a female voice from behind Mrs. Weasley. They all jumped slightly and they heard the person giggle.  
  
"Harry," the girl said and she rushed forward to hug him.  
  
As the girl stepped into the light, Blaise recognized her. She was Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister.  
  
Her long flaming hair was now down to her waist and her big brown eyes flickered to Blaise for a second. She let go of Harry and stepped away, her face now bright red.  
  
"You must be Blaise," Ginny said shaking Blaise's hand enthusaistically.  
  
Blaise nodded mutely and Ginny dragged Harry away, saying something about getting him a cup of tea.  
  
"My dear, you may share a room with Ginny 'til tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley said and Blaise nodded.  
  
"What's going to happen to me then," Blaise asked and Ron stared at her sympathetically.  
  
"I don't know dear, the Order will have to decide," Molly whispered.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Oh Harry, that was so brave," Ginny sighed admirabley.  
  
"No it wasn't, I was just doing my job," Harry said blushing at her attention.  
  
"I can't believe that Kid dumped you," Harry said suddenly and it was Ginny's turn to blush.  
  
"He didn't. I dumped him," Ginny said bowing her head slightly and gazing at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Oh," Harry said and he blushed again.  
  
"So where is my room," Blaise inquired as she hovered in the doorway.  
  
Ginny looked up and smiled. She was thankful for the intrusion. Everything with Harry was strange. She still didn't know quite where she stood with him.  
  
Ginny got up from her chair and led Blaise up the stairs. They walked up two flights of stairs before they got to a door that was completely painted black.  
  
"Sorry it was Percy's old room," Ginny said opening the door.  
  
The room was painted black everywhere. It was as if someone had died and the whole family was mourning, and in a way they were. Blaise stepped inside and sat on the bed.  
  
"I don't want to be rude, or presumpitious, but what happened to Percy," Blaise asked quietly.  
  
"Oh," Ginny said her eyes rounding.  
  
"Well, he is not apart of this family anymore," Ginny said her eyes flashing suddenly.  
  
"Did he die," Blaise asked, as she fingered the thin white bedspread.  
  
"No! He betrayed us," Ginny said fiercely.  
  
She fell silent, her eyes burning holes in the floor. Blaise didn't press for more information. Instead Blaise got up and put an arm around Ginny's shoulders.  
  
"I am sorry," she said and she back up and smiled at Ginny.  
  
"It is alright," Ginny said and she plastered a smile on her own face.  
  
"So Harry and you.........." Blaise said leaving off.  
  
"There's nothing going on," Ginny said rather sadly and Blaise's blue eyes widened.  
  
Blaise got a very sly look on her face. Her favorite role at Hogwarts had been to be match maker. Although she had gotten many people together she had ever found someone for herself.  
  
"Well why not, the way he was staring at you, and you all flushed! I think there are definatly sparks there," Blaise said in a confident voice.  
  
"Really," Ginny said her eyes shining with hope.  
  
"Yes," Blaise said and she was telling the truth.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Your what!" Hermione nearly screamed into the fireplace, where Ginny's head was sitting comfortabley among the flames.  
  
"We're engaged!" Ginny said happily.  
  
"I heard you the first time. When you said that you needed me and Draco to plan a wedding I didn't know it was yours! You and Harry never went out, ever," Hermione said shock still clear on her face.  
  
"Why would we need too? I have loved Harry since the first time I saw him. I just never knew he felt the same," Ginny said and her voice had a strange dreamy quality to it.  
  
"I mean I have been back and forth with Draco many times and still he hasn't proposed," Hermione said flitting her finger's before Ginny's face to show she had no ring.  
  
Ginny just watched as her friend stood up and began to pace.  
  
"Maybe he doesn't love me like I thought he did," Hermione said and Ginny gasped.  
  
"Hermione, how could you say that? You know he does. He will propose, just give him time," Ginny said and she could see the strain on Hermione's face.  
  
"I know, Ginny. It's just I feel like he won't. I don't know why either. I guess I am just feeling frustrated," Hermione said as she sat down and put her head in her hands.  
  
"Hermione, I don't know what to say. Just have faith," Ginny said and Hermione looked up through her fingers at Ginny.  
  
"Okay," Hermione said and she hiccuped loudly.  
  
Ginny laughed as Hermione clasped a hand over her mouth and ran to the kitchen sink. It was a habit that Hermione had, whenever she got worked up over something, she wuld either cry until she was hoarse or she would start hiccuping.  
  
Hermione back, gulping down a tall glass of sparkling water. She downed the glass in moments and setting it down, she gave a strange look, as if she was waiting to hiccup again.  
  
"I am sorry, but I have to go," Ginny said and Hermione looked again at her.  
  
"Alright, I will talk to you later," Hermione said and with a slight 'pop' Ginny was gone.  
  
Hermione sat down again. It all was almost to much to think about. Ginny and Harry were engaged! Plus, Ginny wanted Hermione to be her Maid of Honor. They had already set the date of their wedding for April 3rd.  
  
What was more, Ginny wanted Hermione and Draco to plan the wedding for her. Hermione's head was spinning and she let out a slight whimper as she realized she now had a massive headache.  
  
They would of course hire a wedding planner and pick out the decorations and things. Because Harry was going to be off on some top secret mission and Ginny was going on a vacation with her best friend, Tasha Martin.  
  
Ginny would pop in every once in a while and see how things were going, but other than that it was all up to Hermione and Draco. It was like some weird nightmare that Hermione wished she could wake up from.  
  
A/N: I am so happy, one chapter down nineteen more to go! Haha, I have a girl on . tomfelton. com making up the wedding planner. Her screen name is Angel Eyes, and her real name, I think, is Jo. But she gets full credit for the wedding planner and she is my best reviewer! Anyways I hope I can get the next chapter up soon. Review!!! 


	2. Together

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, I don't think I ever will, So J.K. I ain't trying to steal.  
  
A/N: Hey my peoples!!! I am so thrilled and excited. I think I have the very best fans! Lol, A girl on the fanfiction boards has made up the character of the wedding planner and so that character belongs to Jo or Angel Eyes (aha to tired to do the signs). Anyways here is where the shit really hits the fan. Read!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Together  
  
"Sometimes, Sometimes, The World Gets Hard, But Don't Take It For A Minute Girl, Don't You Worry, I Want To Be Your Lake, For You Babe, And Any Problems That You Have, I'm Gonna Wash Them Away, I Want To Be Your Sky, So Blue And High, And Everytime You Think Of Me, I Want To Blow Your Mind, I Want Be Your Air, So Sweet And Fair, So When You Feel That You Can't Breath, Ma, I'll Be There, I Want To Be Your Answer, All The Time, When You See How I Put Your Life, Before Mine, With No Question, When The Love Feels Wrong, And You Can't Carry On, Don't Worry Girl, I'm Gonna Take It From Here, Just As Sure As The Sun Will Shine, Every Morning, Everytime, Don't Worry Girl, I'm Gonna Take It From Here, I Want To Hold Your Hands, Review All Your Plans, I Want To Make Sure, Everyone One Of Your Dreams, Is Down, I Want To Be Your Broadway Show, On Review, Why, So I Can Act Out, How God Was When He Made You, I Want To Be Your Lighthouse, When You Get Lost, I'll Light A Bright And Shiny Path, To Help You Across, Light The Way For You Baby, I Want To Be Your Lover, Wait, See What I See, When You See, That Can't Nobody Hold You, Like Me, Cause I Love You, When All The Love Feels Wrong, And You Can't Carry On, Don't Worry Girl, I'm Gonna Take It From Here, Just As Sure As The Sun Will Shine, Every Morning, Everytime, Don't Worry Girl, I'm Gonna Take It From Here, When There's No One There, At Home, And You Feel Lost, The World Is Cold, Don't Worry Girl, I'm Gonna Take It From Here, Just As Sure As The Sun Will Shine, Every Morning, Everytime, Don't Worry Girl, I'm Gonna Take It From Here, Give Me One Reason, Why We Should Not Be Leaving, This World Is So Decieving, The Time Is Now, Let's Find A Way Sweeter, Through The Garden Of Eden, Where All The Sweet Are Breathing, And Love Surrounds, When The Love Feels Wrong, And You Can't Carry On, Don't Worry Girl, I''m Gonna Take It From Here, Just As Sure As The Sun Will Shine, Every Morning, Everytime, Don't Worry Girl, I'm Gonna Take It From Here, Give Me One Reason, Why Should Not Be Leaving, This World Is So Decieving, The Time Is Now, Fly Away Sweeter, Through The Garden Of Eden, Where All The Sweet Are Breathing, And Love Surrounds, When The Love Feels Wrong, And You Can't Carry On, Don't Worry Girl, I'm Gonna Take It From Here, Just As Sure As The Sun Will Shine, Every Morning, Everytime, Don't Worry Girl, I'm Gonna Take It From Here, Got Something I Want To Tell You Baby, Always The Way They Write In Books, Seen As The Good Guys And Also The Heartbreak Crooks, Here's The Real Good, Take A Look Inside, Cause It's The Colorful Illistrated Guide, So There You Go, Pick The One, To Help You Weather The Storm, I'll Be There Mommy, No Matter What Time, No Matter What Place, You Can Always Count On Me, I'm Gonna Take It From Here."  
  
~ Justin Timberlake - " Take It From Here"  
  
Daisy Murphy was glowing with happiness. She had met with a young couple just today and they had hired her to pan their wedding! She hadn't planned a wedding in a solid four months and her spirits had started to sink.  
  
But not anymore. She was back in bussiness! The couple had been Mrs Virginia Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter. She was planning the wedding for the Harry Potter!  
  
She could hardly contain her excitment, she was scaring all the passengers riding on the trolley with her. She kept grinning crazily at everyone one around her and some of them wondered if she had a gun.  
  
Daisy nearly jumped off the train as soon as it stopped, her face still split into a smile and now she was absent- mindedly singing a tune under her breath. This would be her most spectacular event yet.  
  
She had so much to do! Right at the moment she was going to meet the soon to be bride and groom's friend and her boyfriend. Their names where, she glanced down at the paper where she had all her information written down, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.  
  
She knew Draco, she was actaully related to him in some way, as was she to Harry. They didn't know that of course. This Hermione Granger girl though, she had heard of her, there had been an article about her in the Daily Prophet not to long ago.  
  
Something about being Voldemort stabbing her and Dumbledore restoring her health at the Great Battle For Wisdom, as many had come to call the war at Hogwarts. Diasy was thrilled to be meeting her.  
  
Daisy flipped her raven hair over her shoulder. She couldn't wait to go home tonight and tell Oliver Wood her news. They were dating and now living together.  
  
Diasy stepped into the lobby of the cool and bright hotel "The Shining Emerald". It was a new wizarding hotel that had just been built in London. To muggles it resembled a torn down building.  
  
But to any witch or wizard looking at it, it was a sparkling and beautifully constructed building with huge white collums and a fountain right in the front courtyard.  
  
Diasy walked over to the large and expensive arm chairs that sat before the even larger and more expensive fireplace. A young couple was sitting on the one large red sofa.  
  
The woman was holding a small child with rather curly brown hair. She herself had short curly hair and the young man beside her was holding the little childs hand and cooing to her.  
  
He had the unmistakable Malfoy bloodlines in every delicate curve of his face. From the silvery blonde hair, to the deep grayish-blue eyes, down to the strong cheekbones.  
  
This was who she was supposed to be meeting. She walked slowly and a bit unsure towards the young couple and the man looked up. She had been correct, it was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco nudged the brunette beside him and she looked up also. Her big cinnamon eyes met Diasy's and she smirked slightly. Son of a Death Eater, the girl was rather intimadating.  
  
Draco spoke though and Daisy was slightly put at easy. Although the girls eyes where making her skin crawl.  
  
"Hello, you must be Mrs. Murphy. Nice to meet you," Draco said shaking Daisy's hand, " This is Hermione Granger," He added and Hermione continued to stare at the woman not even offereing her hand.  
  
Draco glanced between the two woman. There was definatly something going on. For one thing Hermione was staring Mrs. Murphy like she was something very unpleasant that she was thinking of getting rid of.  
  
And for another thing, Mrs. Murphy had that deer in the headlights look on. Draco smirked and settled himself back onto the couch. He grabbed Hermione's hand and looked at Mrs. Murphy with what he hoped was an apologetic face.  
  
He could see from the way Hermione was looking at the woman, that she was in for a very bumpy ride.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Since when do you look down your nose on people," Draco asked when he and Hermione were back home.  
  
"I don't look down my nose at anyone," Hermione said totally afronted.  
  
"You where looking at poor Daisy Murphy as if she was a preticularily large fly you were going to swat," Draco said smiling at the look on Hermione's face.  
  
"Using big words doesn't give your argument more weight," She said in a rather low voice.  
  
Draco started to laugh. Hermione just glared at him. That's when Destinee began to bawl. Using her God given lungs and interupting her mother's thoughts. Which had been along the lines of wanting to tackle Draco.  
  
"I'll get her," Draco said standing up.  
  
Hermione gave him a withering look and stood up also. She knew there was no way Draco would be able to get Destinee to quiet down. And she told him so. Draco took this as a challenge and headed off into the nursery holding an imaginary shield in front of him.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down. She hadn't meant to be so grouchy today. It was just that Voldemort was out there somewhere, waiting to strike at any moment and she was left to go over plans for Ginny's wedding.  
  
On her scale of things she thought were important that deffinatly wasn't one of them. She sunk back into the sofa and treid not to let the tears, that were stinging her eyes, fall.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Blaise grimaced for the third time that afternoon. She was practicing dancing of all things! But Ron had asked her to teach him, although she was now regreting this fact very much, she couldn't say no to Ron.  
  
There was something about him that she hadn't known for all these years. He was gentle and kind and above all, not how she had remembered him at Hogwarts.  
  
Blaise grimaced again. She couldn't help it, Ron kept trodding on her foot and it was very painful. Ron said he was sorry for the fifteenth time that afternoon and Blaise smiled slightly, trying to put him at ease.  
  
The whole reason they were staggering around the Weasley's small living room, was Ron wanted to know how to dance for his sister's engagment party that was in a few days.  
  
Blaise had unwittingly been volunteered by Ginny, who probably knew of her brother's heavy feet. Either way Blaise was going to be limping around like an old man for the rest of the night.  
  
Blaise hugged onto Ron harder, trying to relieve some of the pain in her feet. She looked up and saw the tips of his ears turning crimson. If she didn't know any better she would think that Ronald Weasley fancied her.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"And then that girl, her name is Hermione Granger, she just looked at me. Her eyes! They were cutting right into me, seeing everything I have ever done wrong and judging me for it," Daisy said passiontly to Oliver Wood.  
  
"I went to school with Hermione," Oliver said rather unhelpfully. "She performed a remarkable spell on Potter's glasses, during a match, once."  
  
"Well that's wonderful, but she hates me! I have to work with her for two solid months with her scoping eyes on me," Dasiy declared with a shudder.  
  
"It won't be that bad, you can work through it," Oliver said comfortingly.  
  
"I will try," Daisy said in an unsure tone.  
  
She sat on Oliver's lap and tried to ignore the noises of the mini quidditch pitch he had on the coffee table in front of him. It was so realistic that when she closed her eyes and tried to block it out, it broke through her thoughts. She groaned as what seemed to be a hundred thousand mini people cheered.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"No, non. That flower is too red! It will clash with Ginny's hair," Hermione railed at Daisy, even resorting to French here and there.  
  
"But Mrs. Granger it's the color Ginny picked," Daisy said in an almost tearful voice.  
  
"No she said she wanted a silk crimson banner over the door emroidered with her and Harry's name, not some silly red flowers," Hermione said scathingly.  
  
At that Daisy fell silent. Hermione was right, she was always right and she liked to rub that fact into Diasy's face every chance she got.  
  
Draco walked in the door, smiled and rubbing his hands together.  
  
"What did I miss," he asked cheerfully and he grabbed up one of the sample roses that Diasy had laid out on the table and breaking off the stem, he stuck it in Hermione's hair.  
  
Daisy looked hopefully up at him, while Hermione continued to glower at her.  
  
"We were just talking about the flowers," Daisy said airily.  
  
"The should be blue and gold," Hermione said touching each remaining rose in turn and turning them blue or gold.  
  
"Why blue and gold," Draco asked looking afronted that green and silver would not be present.  
  
"Because those are the colors Harry and Ginny requested," Hermione snapped and both Daisy and Draco jumped.  
  
"No need to get your knickers in a twist," Draco said smiling at her and Hermione smiled back.  
  
But her face lost the warm look when she turned back to Daisy.  
  
"Tomorrow we are going to go and look at a wedding cake, right," she asked , and Daisy nodded.  
  
"Well you best look over the papers that Ginny gave you, stating everything that they want for their wedding," Hermione said giving Daisy the severest look she could muster.  
  
"I will," Daisy muttered glad for her latest meeting to be over.  
  
"Good, I don't want anymore mistakes like there were today," Hermione said and grabbing Draco's arm she marched out of the room. Draco looked back and mouthed , "I'm sorry", but Daisy didn't find comfort in those words.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Hermione sat among the remains of what had been her favorite vase. All alone, as Draco had taken Destinee out for a walk around the park, just down the lane. Her feet were bloody, her arms were scratched and on her neck was a huge gash that was bleeding freely. And she had done it to herself. The truth was ringing through her ears.  
  
She didn't even know what had happened. One minute she had been washing dishes and feeling content even though she had, had a long day, when the next thing she knew, she didn't feel she was herself.  
  
Well it was to say she was still herself, her head just felt out of sorts with the rest of her body. That's when she had the sudden urge to scream and cry and hit something all at the same time.  
  
So she had seized the vase and thrown it at the wall. Then when it had crashed to the floorand was now in a thousand peices, she had grabbed a peice of the glass and the first thing she did was cut deeply into her own neck.  
  
She kept cutting herself, feeling worse with every stab of the shark glass, she would cut deeper. She was almost trying to relish the pain, a thing she hadn't done in a very long time.  
  
Now Hermione felt drained. She was still sitting in the mess, and she was still bleeding. Looking around herself in disbelieve, she fainted.  
  
Only to be aroused later on as she felt a cold clothe being pressed to the wound on her neck. She was laying in her own bed and Draco was standing over her, his face taut and lined with worry.  
  
She couldn't hear Destinee crying though and she closed her eyes again. But they immedaitly flew open again when Draco poured some peroxide into her cut. It stung worse than anything and she growled at Draco and tried to cover herself with the comforter that Draco had tucked around her.  
  
Draco pulled it clean off of her and she began to whimper, coming and going out of deliriam. Draco sponged all her wounds and bandaged Hermione ip the best he could.  
  
He was very worried about Hermione, he had come home to find her slumped over her head resting on the linoluem floor. When he had picked her up, he had seen all the glass and upon further inspection, or when he found all the cuts, he panicked.  
  
She had been attacked he was sure of it, but then he was calm again. Hermione couldn't have been attacked. It looked like she had been cutting herself, and Draco couldn't help but wonder why?  
  
What had happened to make her resort to something so terrible. Especailly since she had a daughter to look after. He knew something wasn't right with the situation and as he kissed Hermione's cool forhead, he vowed to find out what it was.  
  
A/N: I really liked writing this chapter. I hope I showed Hermione's dual personality. She can be quite biting at times, but that's the way I like it. No one is all smiles and happiness all the time. Can any of you guess what happened at the end of the chapter? Read book 5 is all I am gonna say. Anyways I hope to have the next chapter up soon but with our county fair coming up so soon it isn't likely. But as always, Review!!! 


	3. Unbroken

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, but I did buy a new purse! Snaps for me!!!  
  
A/N: I really have been quite lazy. I have written up to Chapter 6, but I have only put Chapter 3 up. Ever since Thomas shut down the message board at his official site I have been really finding it hard to write. I think I miss the quick and easy uploading. Anyways, if you review I will post more and write more.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Unbroken  
  
"Never Knew, I Could Feel Like This, Like I've Never Seen, The Sky Before, Want To Find It, Inside Your Kiss, Everyday, I Love You More And More, Listen To My Heart, Can You Hear It Sing, Telling Me To Give You, Everything, Seasons May Change, Winter To Spring, But I Love You, Until The End Of Time, Come What May, Come What May, I Will Love You, Until My Dying Day, Suddenly The World, Seems Such A Perfect Place, Suddenly Everthing Moves, With Such A Perfect Grace, Suddenly My Life, Doesn't Seem Such A Waste, And I Will Leave My Arms Around You, And There's No Mountain To High, No River To Wide, Sing Out This Song, And I'll Be There, By Your Side, Storm Clouds May Gather, And Stars May Collide, But I Love You, I Love You, Until The End, Until The End, Of Time, Come What May, Come What May, I Will Love You, Until My Dying Day, Oh Come What May, Come What May, I Will Love You, I Will Love You, Suddenly The World Seems, Such A Perfect Place, Come What May, Come What May, I Will Love You Until My Dying Day."  
  
Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman - "Come What May"

Everything was so bright, and her head hurt like it had been split in two. Hermione tried to sit up, but everything began to spin and she fell back onto the pillows. This had to be one big nightmare.

"Hermione, love, I made you some tea," Draco said coming with a tray that held a teapot and a saucer.

"Idn watea. Whydoem mheaurt?" Hermione mumbled and Draco set the tray down on the bedside table.

"What was that," Draco asked leaning in closer to Hermione.

"I don't want tea and why does my head hurt," Hermione said more clearly and Draco nodded slowly and looked away from her.

Hermione noticed his reluctance to broach the subject of why she was lying in bed. She tried to lift her arm, but she found that it was very painful. She looked at her arm, and suddenly it hit her. Her arm was covered in bandages.

She had done something to herself. She didn't know what, or how, but the way Draco was acting tipped her off. Hermione screamed in frustration as she tried lifting her other arm and then her legs in turn.

They where all stiff and unco-oprative. Draco jumped slightly at Hermione's outburst. She began to kick her legs, and swing her arms, while angrily she cried and shouted.

Draco stood there undescided. Hermione was going to hurt herself, but it might be better if she worked out her anger now, instead of later, on someone. But as suddenly as she had begun to get voilent, Hermione stopped moving and pricked her ears for the sound she had heard.

Then it came again, Destinee was crying. Hermione's eyes widened and she pushed the covers off of herself and swung her legs off the bed. Draco just stared at her, but then he came back to his senses.

He swung Hermione's leg's back onto the bed, ignoring her protests, he tucked her in and went to go get Destinee a bottle. Hermione lay there listening as Destinee quieted down and she could hear Draco singing to her, the lullaby she usually sing to her.

Her eyes welled with tears and she wiped them away angrily. She was switching from emotion to emotion so fast she didn't know what to do at all. It was like being on a twisty highway and not having good breaks to slow you down.

Blaise pulled herself out of bed, mumbling and groaning, of course. She started to walk woodenly to the door, but suddenly an owl flew through the open window.

It landed in the same spot that Blaise had just been a minute ago and as Blaise stared at the owl, her face paled and she began to shake with fear. Because she recognized that owl.

There weren't many like it, it was a big barn owl, but unlike all other owls, it was devoid of coloring and instead of warm brown eyes, it had livid red eyes. Blaise screamed and ran out of the room and down the many flights of stairs.

But halfway down the second stair case she collided with Ron who had just walked out of his room and they tumbled ungracefully down the stairs, every stair accentuated with a curse, a wimper or a thump as they hit the stairs.

When they finally landed at the bottom, Blaise jumped to her feet and looked up the stairs with a strange expectancy. She had thought the owl would somehow follow her.

"Owww, that really hurt," Grumbled Ron, from where he lay on his back, on the floor

"I'm really sorry," Blaise intoned, helping him to his feet, where he stood slightly unbalanced.

"It's alright," Ron said as he turned crimson, as he was accustomed to do in Blaise's presence.

"I.... I... I was just scared," Blaise said bursting into tears.

Ron just stood there looking bewildered. He was no great shakes at comforting people, and he didn't want Blaise to think he was unsympathetic. He moved in slowly and touched her arm.

She threw her arms around him and cried onto his shoulder. Through the sobbing and sniffling, Ron deduced that Blaise had gotten an owl from Voldemort himself, and that, that is why she had ran into him on the stairs.

After a few minutes of Ron patting her back awkwardly Blaise let go of him and blew her nose on the sleeve of her robe. She didn't even glance at Ron as she ungracefully hobbled into the kitchen.

Molly Weasley was bustling around, stirring this and that. All the while a heavenly scent was wafting up from a large pot. Blaise plopped herself down on a chair and put her head down on the table.

Ron came in looking slighty maddening. His hair was out of place, sticking up at weird angles and he had the strangest expresion on his face, as if he had found some infinant wisdom.

Although Blaise wasn't looking at him, Mrs. Weasley did and she almost got smacked in the head with a sauce pan that was flying to the stove, it's contents almost spilling over.

"Ronald Weasley, what's the matter with you," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Nothing at all, mum," he mumbled and sat down beside Blaise.

"You two are acting so strangely," Mrs. Weasley said shaking her head.

"Can I kiss it better," Draco asked sweetly pulling one of Hermione's arms to him and raising it to his lips.

"It isn't going to make it better," Hermione said angrily snatching her hand out of his. They were sitting at their kitchen table and Hermioine was in a very bad mood indeed.

"Well you did it to yourself what do you expect," Draco said testily and he got up from the the table to grab the glass of milk he had, only moments before, neglected.

"I'm sorry," Hermione sobbed putting her head in her arms and crying loudly.

Draco swooped down on her, planting soft kisses all over her head. She whimpered and he cupped her chin in his hands and raised her face up until she was looking at him with bleary eyes.

"No, no. No crying today," Draco said a very worried look gracing his face, before it faded to a good natured one.

"We are going to the Magi Zoo today," He said pulling Hermione to her feet and grabbing their cloaks.

"Really," Hermione asked misrabley, wiping at her nose and eyes.

"Yep, it's going to be Destinee's first time at the zoo, so we have to bring a camera," Draco said handing off Hermione's cloak to her and letting go of her, he grabbed his magical camera.

"Alright," Hermione said weakly and she ambled off to get Destinee ready.

As soon as Hermione was out of the room, Draco hurried to the fridge. He threw open the door and pulled out the pot of ink, his quill and a letter he had been working on. He had stashed the lot in the refridgerator so Hermione couldn't find them.

He set the bottle of ink on the edge of the sink and hurriedly scrawled the last bit to his letter. It was to Dumbledore. He was very worried about Hermione and if anyone would know what to do it would be him.

Draco sealed the parchment and looking around nervously stuck it underneath the cookie jar. Then he grabbed the ink and quill and put them back into a drawer that held such writing things.

Draco wasn't to soon, just as he shut the drawer, Hermione walked out of the nursery. Destinee was dressed all in pink, which to Draco was the most revolting color, but Hermione insisted on it.

Hermione smiled slightly as she tightened Destinee's little pink bonnet. She stood up a bit straighter and straightening her own cloak, walked towards Draco. Draco who had forgotten his cloak for the moment, grabbed it off the chair he had thrown it on and swung it on to himself.

It was a strange silvery color that complimented his eyes, and as it would be their first "family" outing Draco wanted to look his best. He brushed at some imaginary dust nervousely and Hermione sensing his unease at her emotional state, grabbed his arm and squeezed it reashuringly.

"You didn't have to kiss it, Draco. Everything is better," Hermione said brightly.

Ginny smiled slightly as she helped arrange a small bouquet and handed it to Daisy. They were going over the few things that Draco and Hermione had planned already.

Daisy glared silently at the floor as she took the bouquet and set it in a small box that she had on a nearby table. She loved weddings, but they always were so stressful and she had, had another fight with Mrs. Granger just yesterday.

It had all started when Hermione came in the door. She was looking kind of peaky and she had on a nice long sleeved robe even though it was very warm that day. Draco was trailing along behind her holding their daughter and talking to her.

"Where are the sample colors for the brides maid's dresses," Hermione had snapped as she looked around the small oak table for any sign of what she was talking about.

"They are in the box," Diasy said stiffly pointing to a chair where a huge cardboard box sat.

"Well what are you waiting for? Fetch it here and let me see it," Hermione said snottily and Draco winced from behind her.

"Hermione, love, please sit down," Draco said trying to hand a smiling Destinee to her.

"No, Draco keep out of it," Hermione practically growled and Draco switched tactics immedaitly.

"Diasy, we had a bit of a long day, would you mind terribley if we met you say next week, maybe tuesday at three," Draco said hopefully and Daisy looked at him with a suprised look on her face.

"No, I am going into the Ministry to try for a job then. Either we meet now or we don't meet for a long time, and there is very little time until this wedding," Hermione said forcefully and both Draco and Daisy quailed under her look.

"Now get the sample and we can get down to bussiness," Hermione said trying to keep her voice from rising to much.

"Yes, Mrs. Granger," Daisy shrugged and grabbed out a few swatches of cloth, all in beautifully elegant designs.

"Well I'll just be outside. This doesn't seem like my kind of thing," Draco said abrubtly and he hurriedly opened the door and fled. But not before taking Destinee with him.

"Now Ginny expressed the wish that her brides maids wear alternating white and lavender. I shall be wear a dress that is to have both colors," Hermione said pulling out a sort of check list from her bag.

"Okay," Diasy said slowly nodding her head.

"My dress is to be this design, and here is the design for the rest of the bride's maids," Hermione said pulling out drawings from her bag.

Diasy said nothing as she studied the drawings. Hermione's dress was elegant and very nice, considering it was a drawing, of course. It was all white, but then it had tiny lavender beaded flowers sewed on, and there was a lavendar half skirt that was cut diagonally that fell to the floor. It had a rather plunging neckline, but still was very elegant.

Then she looked at the drawing for the rest of the bride's maids dresses. They all looked very nice, having spagetti straps and they where a rather slinky type of dress. Very sexy and beautiful. Daisy handed them back slowly still wondering over the dresses.

"Who drew the dresses," Daisy inquired.

"A friend of Ginny's. A girl named Luna Lovegood, she's one of the brides maids and a fair artist," Hermione said in a flat tone, she still didn't get on with Luna very much.

"A fair artist," Daisy said breathlessly," Those drawings are wonderful, she should really be a clothes designer."

Hermione stared at Daisy with an unpleasent look on her face, and using something her boyfriend did quite frequently, she yawned and looked bored with the conversation.

Daisy ignored Hermione's snotty attitude and grabbed up more drawings. Now that she was looking more closely, she noticed that everyone of the drawings was signed with a large L.L. at the bottom.

Daisy stared almost hungrily at the fanciful robes that Luna had drawn that would go over the dress, and then the mens costumes. Everything was so crisp and clean, and breathtakingly beautiful.

As Daisy pored over the drawings, Hermione ruffled through her enormous silk bag. She had table decorations for the reception, a few sample flowers, and packed underneath everything she had a miny model of the whole church.

She pulled it out with a satisfied smile and set it on the table with a quiet 'thump'. Daisy looked up and stared almost afraid, at the little church. Hermione clapped her hands and the walls fell away revealing a wholey decorated chapel, complete with dozens of miny pews.

"Uh hmm," Ginny prompted, bringing Daisy's thought's to a screeching halt.

"Did Hermione show you Luna's drawings?"

"Oh yes, they were wonderful. I expressed the thought that Luna is truly a brillaint artist," Daisy said brightly.

"Yes, she would love a compliment like that. Although she is a bit strange. Hermione didn't tell you exactly what Luna does, did she," Ginny asked smiling rather evilly at a stupified Daisy.

"No, although she become rather snippy when I suggested that fashion was the field for Luna, she never did correct me on what she really did do for a living," Daisy said skeptically.

"Oh, she is a children's author, she writes fanciful Witch tales of Snerky the Bat-Winged Beeloch," Ginny said giggling slightly.

"What's so funny," Daisy asked, not seeing the humor at all.

"Well you'd have to read one of her books to understand, and since we don't have that kind of time to waste, I would suggest you didn't," Ginny said ending the topic of conversation quickly.

"I can't wait to meet this Luna girl," Daisy said stubbornly.

"Hello, I am Luna Lovegood," Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Hello, Luna. I am Daisy Murphy," Daisy said quite unnerved by the strange girl in front of her.

"You are the wedding planner," Luna stated.

"Yes, I am," Diasy said in a croaky voice.

The truth was, as much as Daisy admired her drawings, now that she had met Luna she was rather freaked out by her. Her hair was so fair and her eyes such a wide and frightening blue.

Luna twirled around in the dress that she was being fitted for. It was lavender and made her look even more strange, for some how her hair and eyes made her blend right into the fabric.

"Ron would like this dress," Luna said in a strange voice and she did a silly little dance, just so she could laugh at herself.

Daisy didn't really know what to make of Luna at all. Hermione said she had a strange attachment to Ron, (the brother of the bride and best friend of the groom, as she was told) although he had no idea about it.

Luna stopped whirling around and turned to face Diasy, her face now serious and her wide eyes sparkling with something, that Daisy could not name.

"I am going to Africa after the wedding to search for undiscovered species. Doesn't that sound wonderful," Luna said her eyes nearly popping out of her head.

"Yes, it does," Daisy said slowly.

Before Luna could say anything Ron Weasley and a girl with long black hair walked in. The girl was looking around in a rather bored fashion and Ron looked a bit flushed.

Daisy just stared at them. She had scheduled Ron at this time, but for some reason his appearence had suprised her. Remembering herself she rushed forward and shook his hand, while introducing herself.

Luna was just staring at the girl beside Ron with a look akin to dislike. She hopped off the little raised platform that was surrounded by mirrors and went back into the dressing room in huffy silence.

"Hello Daisy," Ron said easily as he walked a bit more into the room,"I'm Ron and this is Blaise Zambini."

Daisy turned her eyes towards the girl as Ron introduced them. The girl stopped looking at the ceiling, where there was a painting of an angel, and gazed at Daisy with indifference.

Daisy looked Blaise over quickly and grudgingly admitted to herself that the young woman was quite a beauty. She had such wide blue eyes, her hair had a silky texture to it and yet she was quite tall for a woman, standing maybe a good three inches taller than Daisy herself.

"Hello, Mrs. Murphy. I didn't want to disturb your work, but Ron dragged my along anyways. I am new to society, I guess, and he didn't want me to feel left out," Blaise said politely and she even smiled lightly at Daisy.

"Oh you wouldn't disturb my work at all. Don't worry! I wouldn't want you to be left out either. I could use another opinion on the fit of Ron's robes." Daisy said sweetly as she led Blaise over to a chair, as Ron grabbed the robes and headed into a dressing room.

Luna came out at that second and glancing at Blaise handed Diasy the dress and left. Blaise looked awkwardly at the door and shifted in her chair. The strange woman that had just left, made a chill run down her spine.

"Who was that," Blaise questioned Daisy.

"Oh, Luna Lovegood. She is one of the bride's maids," Daisy said not volunteering anymore information.

"Oh, she seemed a bit dotty," Blaise said rather stifly and Daisy laughed.

"Oh she is," Daisy said cheerfully and Blaise settled down in her chair and waited for Ron to come out. She didn't say anything out loud, but she was thinking that Luna had been jealous of her and Ron. Which was rather funny the more she thought about it.


	4. Help

Disclaimer: I really don't see how it is feesible to keep on asking me this dull question. Must you rub it in , that all the wonderful characters, places and other related indica of Harry Potter belong not only to their creater Mrs. J. K. Rowling, but also to Warner Bros.?  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying this storie so far, as I love writing it. Since I am to be gone for 9 days in Sun Valley, Idaho, I am going to be writing my chapter when I can on that trip and hopefully when I come back I have something to show for myself. Anyways please keep reviewing and I will keep on writing. READ!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Help  
  
"Now, Don't Just Walk Away, Pretending That Everything's, Okay, And You Don't Care, About Me, And I, Know There's Just No Use, When All Your Lies, Become Your Truths, And I Don't Care, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Could You Look Me In The Eye, And Tell Me That Your Happy Now, Ohh, Ohh, Would You Tell It To My Face, Or Have I Been Erased, Are You Happy Now? Are You Happy Now? You Took All There Was, To Take, And Left With An Empty Plate, And You Don't Care About It, Yeah, And I, I've Given Up This Game, I'm Leaving You With All The Blame, Cause I Don't Care, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,"  
  
Michelle Branch - "Are You Happy Now?"  
  
Draco rolled over slightly and gripped Hermione by the shoulders. She was having one of her nightmares again and right now her body was rigid and her face was contorted into a silent scream.  
  
Draco held onto Hermione as though for dear life as she began to violently shake. Silent tears were running down his face. When Hermione finally relaxed again and was no longer thrashed about, Draco let go of his death grip on her.  
  
He moved over a bit and pushed her hair back from her face. She was sweating and her face was an almost sinister pale. But it wasn't unsual, not anymore.  
  
These days Hermione was having nightmares regularily and neither she nor Dumbledore, who she had confided in, knew why. She was also having strange headaches and she could, no doubt, relate to what Harry must go through when his scar hurt.  
  
Draco petted Hermione's face a few times before rolling over and trying to go back to sleep. But sleep didn't come to him that night and when dawn broke he was laying on his back staring dazidly at the ceiling.  
  
He grabbed Hermione's hand subconsiously and he felt the warmth of it in his own. This was the only way he could touch her anymore, when she was unconsious. When she was awake, she shunted him to one side, and would call Daisy to harrase her about the wedding.  
  
It seemed to Draco as though that was the only thing keeping Hermione going, the wedding. So to fill his time while Hermione was busy or didn't want his affection, he would take Destinee out on long walks around the city.  
  
They had gone to many of the shops downtown and made some discovery's. There was a coffee shop across the street from the Sentry Park that was a block away from Hermione and Draco's flat. Draco would go there and get the strongest coffee they had.  
  
Then him and Destinee would proceed to the park, where they had a set of swings, that Destinee loved to play on. Draco would be swinging Destinee back and forth, while sipping his coffee, until it was too dark to see anymore and they had to go home.  
  
Today was no different, Draco bundled Destinee up in an expensive fur-lined leather outfit, which was a wonderful dove gray. Then he wrapped the equally expensive fur coat, around his daughter, put on her little green hat and put her into her push cart, and away they went.  
  
Down the cold street they walked until they came to the coffee shop. "The Pewter Bucket" was the name of the place and for some reason it was quite popular among the people. Draco pushed the door open and was at once met with warm air.  
  
He pushed Destinee inside making sure not to bounce her to much as they went over the threshhold. Destinee smiled at all the customers, as Draco pushed her over to the counter to give his order.  
  
But instead of the usual old woman that manned the counter at this hour, it was a pretty young woman, around Draco's age. She had shoulder length blonde hair that she had pulled into two pig-tails, making her like quite a bit younger than she actaully was.  
  
She turned and smiled at him and he warily smiled back, uneasy of the way she was looking at him. She took his order and he pushed Destinee over to the nearest table and grabbed out something from his coat pocket.  
  
It was a kailidoscope (A/N: Spelling anyone?), he put it into Destinee's tiny hand she smiled up at him. It was her favorite toy and he knew that she had been waiting for him to give it to her.  
  
Just then the blonde came over with his coffee. He nodded slowly, watching the cup of warm liquid as she set it down before him, he looked up only to hand her his money and she walked away looking miffed.  
  
But that didn't stop her coming back and asking if his coffee was alright, or if he needed anything. When she came back a third time offering to make some warm milk for Destinee, he looked up from his coffee with grim determination to tell her off.  
  
But when Draco looked up at her, he recognized her finally. She was Lavender Brown, she had been in his year at Hogwarts, but was from Gryffindor. Draco glanced at her name tag, to make sure he was correct.  
  
Sure enough, it read, "Lavender" in large gold letters and he could tell that she was waiting for him to say something to her.  
  
"How are you, Lavender," Draco asked with a skeptical air in his tone.  
  
"Oh I am really good. How are you Draco," Lavender practially purred as she sat in the seat across from him.  
  
"I was rather good a few minutes ago," Draco said shortly and when back to sipping his coffee morosely.  
  
"Who is this little angel," Lavender cooed as she put her face close to Destinee's and smiled at the little infant.  
  
"That's Destinee, my daughter," Draco said proudly even though he retained the dark look he was wearing.  
  
"Your daughter?" Lavender questioned. Her expression suddenly shocked.  
  
"Yeah, me and Hermione's child," Draco said looking up at Lavender with a defiant glint in his eye.  
  
"Oh," Lavender said suddenly she became distant, she looked around at the customers waiting at the counter.  
  
"That's nice," she said and she got up and hurried to make more coffee.  
  
Draco sighed and turned to Destinee who was cooing in her cart. When he looked down at her she laughed and reached out her little arms to him. He picked her up and cradled her next to his heart.  
  
"That was crazy, Destinee. But now you know how good looking your father is," Draco said smirking at his child.  
  
Blaise and Ron were sitting at the Weasley's kitchen table. Both of them were exhausted and restless. Molly had set them to de-gnoming the garden and tending to everything that needed attention.  
  
Now they were bored, as they had nothing else to do, now that the house was sparkling with cleanliness. Blasie was staring blankly at the counter top, when she heard Ron grunt and his chair scraped the floor as he got up and crossed the room.  
  
Blaise looked over at him as he sat back down, a deck of muggle playing cards in his hand and a grin on his face. Blaise's face twitched between a look of amusment and the look of indifference that she wore so often.  
  
"Do you know how to use those?" Blaise asked her face still not decided on what emotion it was going to accept.  
  
"Of course," Ron said smirking at her.  
  
"But your a pureblood," Blaise said raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Yes, but I aslo have a muggle born friend, and a friend who was raised by muggles. We were often bored, so I learned from watching them play," Ron explained as he shuffled the cards.  
  
"Alright, your going to have to teach me to play," Blaise said.  
  
"With pleasure," Ron said pleasantly as he delt her, her cards.  
  
Hermione scurried around quickly putting the last decorations up. What Draco hadn't noticed was that Hermione wasn't delibrately ignoring him. She was planning a little party for him.  
  
It would be just him, her and Destinee. A right little family gathering with all the trimmings. She had been asking Ginny what she should do to make the night special. That's who she would be talking to when Draco left with Destinee everyday.  
  
He just hadn't realized it. She hoped he wouldn't be too put out with her, she wanted him to be happy. Hermione closed her eyes and touch her forehead, it had been aching all day long. Tomorrow she was going to contact Harry and ask him what he thought.  
  
Hermione ran to the fridge and pulled out the cake she had stored in there. It wasn't a big cake, just a small one with white whipped frosting, little red roses and in red icing along the top it red, "I Love You, Draco, From Hermione."  
  
She hoped it wasn't to sappy for his tastes. She heard footsteps on the front walkway and whirled around, she hit the lights, making everything go into darkness and she hid herself behind the couch.  
  
Draco walked in pushing a sleeping Destiny. It had been a long day and they both were tired. Draco walked into the kitchen and turned on the lights. Hermione jumped up from her hiding place and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, pulling him down to her.  
  
He turned around smiled at her. It was the most affection she had given him in a long time, he picked her up and carried her to the table. He set Hermione down and looked around.  
  
As he took in the streamers and the cake, his smile widened. It was so nice of Hermione. She snuck closer to him as he stared at the decorations and ambushed him.  
  
She almost knocked him straight onto his back and she rained upon his face, as many kisses as she could before he could get away. Draco got up laughing and pulled Hermione with him they both sat on a kitchen chair.  
  
"I hope you don't think I have been neglecting you of late. Everything has been so topsy-turvy and I had to find some way of keeping this secret," Hermione whispered into Draco's neck, where she had nuzzled herself.  
  
"It's alright, love. This is so nice," Draco said slowly still in awe of Hermione's intuition. He had been wondering if it was worth being together with her, but this proved why he was.  
  
It was later that evening and Blaise and Ron were still playing cards, but now they had two new players; Harry and Ginny. They were playing an altered version of poker. Same rules, just a few added details.  
  
For instance, whoever had the least amount of chips had to do a dare set by the person who won that round. So far Harry was kicking butt and hadn't had to do a single dare. Ginny, on the other hand, hadn't been so lucky.  
  
She had already done four dares. In one she had to dance around the room with a soda can ontop of her head , all the while singing Christmas carols. This hand it was Ron who lost. Harry leaned back in his chair, and with an evil glint in his eye, stroked his chin as if in thought.  
  
"Nothing too embarrasing, all right mate?" Ron said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Not at all," Harry said sarcastically and Ron gulped.  
  
"Come on! Get on with it, Harry," Blaise said excitedly,  
  
"Well seeing as you two have been eyeing each other all night, I say Ron has to kiss Blaise," Harry said at last.  
  
Ginny laughed at the stricken look on Ron's face.  
  
"Well thanks, Ron. Your a real confidence booster," Blaise said pretending to pout.  
  
"Oh, he doesn't mean it like that, he's just nervous," Harry said knowingly.  
  
Ron flushed even more so, and looked as though he was glued to his chair. Giggling softly Blaise walked over to Ron. She leaned down until they were eye to eye.  
  
But just as they were about to kiss, Molly Weasley poked her head into the kitchen causing Blaise and Ron to spring apart, as if set on fire.  
  
"I was just wondering why it was so quiet," Molly said not noticing that anything was amiss.  
  
"Just playing cards, mum," Ginny said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said and her head disappeared.  
  
"Well where were we? Oh yes, now I remember," Blaise said lightly and she leaned down once more and kissed Ron lightly on the lips.  
  
He looked a bit stunned and everyone in the room began to laugh. Blaise, now grinning like the Chesire cat, went back to her seat and dropped down onto to it gracefully.  
  
Draco and Hermione were walking down the street together, Draco was pushing Destinee in her cart and Hermione was holding onto Draco's arm. They turned a corner and Draco stopped walking and smiled down on Hermione.  
  
"There's this really great coffee place I want to show you," He said with a wicked grin.  
  
Hermione just nodded and followed him into a shop that had a sign above the door reading, "The Pewter Bucket". At once the warm air hit Hermione and with a broad grin, she went to grab a newspaper to read.  
  
Draco pushed Destinee up to the counter, just like he had been doing for the last week or so. Once again it was not Marge, as Draco recollected, that was running the counter, but Lavender.  
  
Draco placed his order and noted, with almost sheer satisfaction that Lavender was batting her lashes at him again. He knew that from the counter the view of the newspaper rack was totally blocked by a huge fireplace that sat in the middle of the room.  
  
Draco made no advancment to Lavender's flirtastious comments, but he did not fend them off like the last time either. For some reason he was waiting to see Hermione's reaction when she saw Lavender hitting on him.  
  
Draco grabbed his coffee from Lavender and chose a table out of her view. Hermione hurried over to him and set the day's paper on the table. She seemed to be dancing on the spot a bit and Draco looked at her quizziclly.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in just a minute," Hermione said breathlessly and hurried out of sight towards the restrooms.  
  
As if on cue, Lavender came to Draco's table and asked if he needed anything. He smiled up at her and told her no. She sat in Hermione's chair and gazed at him lustily.  
  
"You know, I thought about what you said the other day, and I realized that I don't care a bit if you're seeing Miss-Know-It-All. I don't mind sharing you, if I can see you," Lavender said shadily.  
  
While Lavender had been talking Hermione had walked up behind her chair. She had looked at Draco in puzzlement and he had winked at her. But when she heard what Lavender was saying to Draco, she did the first thing she thought of.  
  
Which was to pull the chair straight out from under Lavender. As Lavender fell hard on her butt, Hermione sat in the chair and looked at her coldly.  
  
"I happen to be an ex-Death Eater, Lavender and Draco doesn't want a thing to do to with you. He's playing with you, toying with your mind, seeing if I will attack you," As Hermione said this she turned and glared at Draco.  
  
Lavender didn't say a word, but meekly went back to the counter. As soon as she left, Hermione rounded on Draco.  
  
"What am I? Your entertainment whenever you feel bored? It was easy to toy with Lavender's feelings, but I will not let myself be played by you," Hermione said scathingly, her breathing was coming in cold, hard spurts.  
  
"I wasn't playing with you Hermione, I simply wanted her off my back when I come in here," Draco said shrugging as if all this didn't faze him.  
  
"You couldn't do it yourself? Tell her you have a girlfriend, that you have a daughter!" Hermione said acidly.  
  
"But love, I did, and she still came after me with that look in her eye," Draco said sweetly and Hermione threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"There is no getting mad at you! Stop looking at me with those eyes, I swear someday I will blind you so I can take out my anger on you," Hermione said sorrowfully and she tried glaring at Draco one last time, but ended up in a half sneer.  
  
"You already do blind me, love! But not with any spell, you blind me with your beauty, your personality and above all your intelligence," Draco said soothingly and Hermione gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Shut up. You nasty little lair," Hermione said but she was smiling this time.  
  
"I shall never forget the look on Lavender's face as she was falling," Draco said wickedly and Hermione grinned more brightly.  
  
"Oh alright. You know I enjoyed that little escapade as much as you did," Hermione said laughing.  
  
"Haha I know. Now would you be just a bit nicer to Daisy? I think one of these days she is going to quit and you know that it will be your fault," Draco said and Hermione gave him a dark look.  
  
"How can I? I utterly detest that woman," Hermione said fiercely.  
  
"I knew you'd say that," Draco said and he winked at Hermione and went back to his beloved coffee.  
  
"I just can't work with you! What don't you understand about the music? It's simple there is this song and this one, this one is played during the actaul ceremony and this one at the recpetion as the guests come in," Hermione said already in a towering rage.  
  
"Well maybe if you'd have left me instructions telling me to buy the music I would have known," Daisy snapped back as she pulled at a loose strand of her own hair.  
  
"I don't even know why Ginny hired you," Hermione screamed.  
  
"Because she needed someone to deal with her control-freak Maid of Honor! I have to say that I haven't been doing well, at all on that front," Daisy said viciously.  
  
Hermione fell silent and looked at herself in the mirror that was hanging on the wall. She had tears running down her face and she looked very angry. She hated what she saw and she turned away.  
  
"I think we are done for today," Daisy said quietly and Hermione got up and left wordlessly.  
  
A/N: Muahaha alright I finally got that chapter out of the way. Haha I really liked the part with Lavender and Hermione. Anyways keep up the reviews! 


	5. Battle Cries

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Harry Potter to you? I didn't think so.  
  
A/N: Hi everyone! I am really excited to get into another chapter. I just went and took a test to go into High school and I got a 3.95 on Math and 3.99 on Reading. I am pretty happy I start... I think tomorrow. Anyways I am not sure what I am going to write in this chapter at all. I have the plot, but it's just basically a general idea of where the story is headed. I wish I had as many twists as Trying Again had, but I am to spread out right now. Alright READ!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Battle Cries  
  
"Now I Will Tell You, What I've Done For You, Fifty-Thousand Tears, I've Cried, Screaming, Decieveing, And Bleeding For You, And You Still Won't, Hear Me, Going Under, Don't Want Your Hand, This Time, I'll Save Myself, Maybe I'll Wake Up, For Once, Not Tormented, Daily Defeated By You, Just When I Thought, I'd Reached The Bottom, I Die, Again, I'm Going Under, Drowning In You, I'm Falling Forever, I've Got To Break Through, So Go On And Scream, Scream At Me, So Far Away, I Won't Be Broken Again, I've Got To Breath, I Can't Keep Going Under, I Die,"  
  
Evanescense - "Going Under"  
  
Hermione bit back the bitter comment that wanted to come to her lips, as she stared into Harry's eyes. They were sitting on a fateful porch swing and nothing that Harry was saying was comforting her.  
  
"But what is that supposed to mean," Hermione asked and Harry lowered his head as if afraid to tell her.  
  
"It means that Voldemort can get inside of your head and mess with your thoughts," Harry said quielty and Hermione looked shaken.  
  
"Do you think he is doing that to me," Hermione asked quietly and Harry lifted his head slightly to look her in the eye.  
  
"The way you have described it.... yes. Most likely he is," Harry said sadly and Hermione paled considrably.  
  
"So how do I block him out?" Hermione asked sounding very scared.  
  
"Harry, you need to relax," Ginny said pushing him down so he was sitting on the floor in front of her.  
  
She began to message his back and he didn't make a sound. Ever since he had come to her house that night he had been in a distant mood. Ginny didn't say anything as she rubbed his back.  
  
Finally when Ginny pulled her hands away Harry began to talk.  
  
"It's Hermione she is having the same problems I did. She isn't sleeping well, she has instances when she doesn't know what's going on. You know what that means Gin," Harry said in a whisper.  
  
Ginny gasped and shook her head, as if it would make what Harry had just said, not true. Harry turned and looked at Ginny and as their eyes met, Ginny knew that he was just as scared as she was.  
  
Ginny practically leapt off the couch and into Harry's arms. He kissed the top of her forehead and she breathed in slowly trying to get control over herself.  
  
"It's going to work out," Harry said more to himself than to Ginny.  
  
Hermione screamed as the owl took off. In her hand she held the best bit of news she had seen in such a long time. She ran into the nursery to find Draco, who was reading a story book to Destinee.  
  
"Draco, I got in, I got in," she yelled happily brandishing the dark purple parchment at him.  
  
"Got into where," Draco asked confusedly.  
  
"You know St. Mongo's Academy of The Healing Arts. I was excepted and I have a full sholarship!" Hermione said excitedly and she did a waltz around the room.  
  
"That's great love," Draco said and he bent his head to read again.  
  
But before he could even say a word, a second owl came hurtling into the room, just having come through the kitchen window. It hooted softly and landed on the edge of Destinee's crib. Destinee squealed and reached out to the owl, as Hermione untied the letter from it's leg.  
  
"It's to you," Hermione said handing the letter to Draco.  
  
Draco took it from her and read the letter through quickly, then as if he didn't believe what it said, he read it again. He was just about to read it a third time when Hermione snatched the piece of parchment right out of his hands.  
  
"You've been excepted to Mt. Bego's Wizard Business School,"Hermione cried hugging Draco.  
  
"Yeah," Draco said as if he still didn't believe it.  
  
"This is great," Hermione said and she danced around the room one more time.  
  
"Leave it alone," Blaise cried as Ron advanced toward the letter the owl had left on the bed.  
  
"Alright," Ron said stepping backwards.  
  
"He most likely sent a curse. We should just destroy the letter," Blaise said pulling out her wand.  
  
"Incinerate," Blaise called and the letter burst into flames.  
  
As soon as the paper was ashes Blaise sat on the bed, her head in her hands. It was the second letter Voldemort had sent her and she had burned that one too.  
  
Her thoughts were constantly on her little sister, wondering how she was and if anyone was hurting her. Blaise was subconsiously muttering under her breath and Ron was looking at her strangely.  
  
"Who was the letter from," Rom asked and Blaise looked frightened.  
  
"You-Know-Who," Blaise intoned her face becoming pale.  
  
"Are you serious? But why would he owl you," Ron said sounding very nervous.  
  
"Why would I lie? He wants me back," Blaisa said sounding weary and sad.  
  
"But why," Ron asked moving closer to Blaise as though to protect her.  
  
"For one this," Blaise said lifting up her left sleeve and showing Ron the inky black tattoo of a Death Eater, imprinted into her fore-arm.  
  
"For another I am a relative of Mary Childs. She had a secret that no one knew, except her great-great-great-great grand daughter, which is me. I have a simple memory of something that is very instrumental in the Dark Lord's plans," Blaise said shrugging.  
  
"That's awful," Ron said sounding horrified.  
  
"Yes, I know. I would rather die than reveal my secrets. This the Dark Lord knows. He knows threatening my life will not do, but he also knows I love my little sister very much and would do anything not to see her get hurt," Blaise said dully itching her arm slowly, as if it pained her.  
  
"Your worried about her," Ron implied now hovering over Blaises shoulder.  
  
"Yes, I worry constantly. I swear, and this is going to sound horrible, that one day they will send me her head on a golden platter, just to make me give in," Blaise said shivering at the thought.  
  
Ron put his arm tentively around Blaise and she burst into tears. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer in a quick rough action. Ron wore a shocked and suprised look as Blaise continued to cry her heart out on the front of his shirt.  
  
Finally when the torrents of water stopped gushing out Blaise's eyes, she looked up at Ron and gave him a bleary smile. She hugged him tightly again and then stepped away from him, tottering a bit on her own legs.  
  
"Thanks Ron. For listening and stuff," Blaise said hiccuping in the middle of her sentence.  
  
"No problem, Blaise," Ron said seating himself on her bed.  
  
"I really like you, Ron." Blaise said suddenly and she blushed crimson.  
  
Ron blushed too but his was, of course, more noticable. Blaise turned away from him and laughed. Her hand covering her mouth even though she had her back turned.  
  
"That isn't at all what I was going to say, originally," Blaise said her back still turned, as she was now looking out of the window.  
  
"Hey Ginny is playing Quidditch with Harry. Wanna go and join them?" Blaise said warmly, trying to break the awkward silence that was threatening to beat them upside the head with a rock.  
  
"Sure," Ron said springing to his feet and before you could say "snitch" he was out the door and into his room grabbing his broom. He met up with Blaise again as they both hit the bottom landing of the stairs.  
  
"Good luck, rookie," Ron said, because he knew Blaise didn't play Quidditch very often at all. Not being on the house team made that clear to him.  
  
"Be ready to have your ass handed to you," Blaise said good-naturedly as she raced out of the back door, blowing kisses to Ron as he trailed behind her.  
  
It was early- to early for the annoying birds to even be awake. This time of morning usually found Draco sprawled out in his bed, blissfully asleep, but not today. It would be the first day Hermione was going to go to St. Mongo's.  
  
Hermione was hurrying around the room collecting her coat and buttoning up her shirt. At the same time she was telling Draco everything that needed to be done for Destinee.  
  
Draco had his head resting on his left hand and he felt like he was in a drunken stupor. The way Hermione was flitting around full of energy made him want to strangle her. Draco nodded dully as Hermione said something about giving Destinee a bath.  
  
"Draco, you look horrible. Do you want me to brew some coffee before I leave?" Hermione said leaning in close and showering Draco with her minty- fresh breath.  
  
"That would be nice," Draco grumbled, even though he had never had coffee before he had heard from Hermione, that mixed with the right things, it was delicious.  
  
"I'm putting hazelnut flavoring and some hot chocolate in mine. Do you want me to do the same to yours?" Hermione asked as she fired up the coffee maker.  
  
"Sure," Draco said now laying his head onto the table and shutting his eyes.  
  
He could hear her rustling around in the cupboards for the things she needed and then her setting out the cups. He opened one eyes as she set a steaming mug infront of him.  
  
As soon as Draco tasted the warmth and goodness that was coffee, he was hooked. He demanded that Hermione make him another cup after he had finished his first one.  
  
After Hermione saw the addicted look that Draco wore, she pulled him over to the coffee pot and showed him how to make the coffee, then when it was done, she showed him the right amounts of hot chocolate, and hazelnut flavoring that he should add.  
  
Draco smiled appreciatively as Hermione kissed him goodbye and ran out the door. As he looked at the coffee pot, he just knew he was in for a long love affair with this muggle appliance.  
  
"Watch out," Blaise shrieked as she dove under Ron who had almost collided with her seconds before.  
  
"Your the one who can't fly," Ron shouted back as Blaise did a barrel roll and slipped several inches sideways off her broom.  
  
"Shut up you two," Ginny called as she sailed by carrying the quaffle.  
  
"Yeah keep your lover spats to a minimum," Harry said laughing at the way Blaise and Ron both looked murderous after his statement.  
  
Harry stopped laughing though when he hit Ginny. Blaise and Ron watched in horror as they fell to the ground. But when they both flew down and dismounted, Harry and Ginny were both laughing.  
  
Ginny rolled over onto her stomach and heaved herself up, kicking Harry's shin, in the process. Harry swore as he clutched his leg to himself and rolled around in the grass.  
  
Molly Weasley stuck her head out the window just then, expecting to see someone's mangled body on the ground, from all the noise. She wasn't quite sure why Blaise and Ron were laughing in that manic way, but she assumed everything was fine.  
  
Ginny went to help Harry up, but as she stepped towards him she stepped on the hem of her robes and toppled over once more. Thankfully she had landed on Harry, but Harry wasn't so lucky in that Ginny's elbow went into his stomach, sucking all the breath from him.  
  
This only seemed to make Ron and Blaise laugh harder. Ginny was blushing like crazy and Harry looked equally embarrased.  
  
"Sod off! Just because I'm a clutz doesn't make it funny," Ginny said as she stood on shaky legs, with help from Harry, of course.  
  
"Yes it does. You and Harry were flopping about on the ground, we had to laugh," Ron explained as if it was a simple matter.  
  
Harry kept quiet and instead was patting Ginny's arms as if to check for damage. Ginny, smiling, reached up and hugged Harry, planting a delicate kiss on the tip of his nose, to loud complaints from both Blaise and Ron.  
  
"Get a room please!" Blaise called in a song song way and both Harry and Ginny laughed.  
  
"That can be arranged," Harry said and taking Ginny by the hand he walked into the house.  
  
There was a loud sound of gagging, that followed Ginny and Harry all the way into the house.  
  
"Have you traced Blaise yet," Voldemort asked the rather rotund man that kneeled before him.  
  
"Yes, sir. We think she is living with the Weasley family. We have sent out a letter of warning to her with your official stamp on it." Woody Avers said smoothly.  
  
"Very good, Avers," Voldemort said sinisterly.  
  
"What are you going to do to her," Avers asked curiously.  
  
"Kill her of course. We can't have wishy-washy Death Eaters mucking up our business, can we?" Voldemort said in his booming voice and Avers shivered with pleasure.  
  
"Oh sir, please may I have the honors," Avers pleaded crawling closer to the Dark Lord's feet.  
  
"No, Avers. The last person you "dealt with" went straight to the Ministry and five of our own were taken away for questioning. Your life will not stand to have another mistake added to it, is that clear," Voldemort demanded and Avers squeaked his answer of yes.  
  
"Ron it isn't safe for me to be here anymore. I need to find somwhere else to stay," Blaise said sadly and Ron just gaped at her.  
  
"But Blaise, we all love you here," At this admission Ron blushed deeply and went on, "I know Ginny would miss you terribley and Harry would too, and so would I."  
  
"Oh, Ron!" Blaise cried and she leaped at him and pulled him into a teary hug.  
  
"You are just about the sweetest person I have ever met. I know, I don't want to leave either, but it's best. If I stay here the Death Eaters will arrive one day on your doorstep and they don't take kindly to no either," Blaise sobbed and Ron nodded his head sadly.  
  
"Where will you go?" Ron asked and Blaise shook her head wildly.  
  
"Somewhere secret. I would tell you, but it's better if you don't know," Blaise said and she headed off to her room to start packing.  
  
Ron felt his heart tearing in two. He was really starting to fall for Blaise, but at every turn she was pushing him away. It just wasn't fair.  
  
Hermione had just gotten home, her arms were full of books and she was so tired her eyes flittered between being closed and being open. She set all her stuff on the kitchen table just as Draco came zooming around the corner.  
  
"Hey, love," He said pecking her on the cheek, before he went into the living room and strode around it, inspecting the coffee table and book shelves for dust. His sleeves were rolled up and he wore Hermione's light yellow apron and had the bright pink duster firmly in hand.  
  
Hermione peeked her head into the doorway and watched him as he ran around cleaning like a maniac. As he bent over to dust the side table one last time the door bell rang and he shot towards Hermione.  
  
He ripped the apron over his head, patting his hair to assese damage, then he shoved the filthy duster into a cupboard and turned to Hermione.  
  
"Who is expected?" Hermione asked. Mentally, she was checking herself over to make sure she was wearing something nice.  
  
"My mother," Draco said as he moved towards the door.  
  
Hermione sighed and went to fetch Destinee. Surely her grandmother would like to see her. Thankfully Draco had dressed her up, but his choice was slightly slanted, as he had put her in a green dress and had put a big silver bow in her hair.  
  
"How is my baby," Hermione whispered as she picked up the smiling little girl.  
  
Hermione carried Destinee out to the living room, where Draco was just seating his mother. Narcissa Malfoy, being a woman that was bred and not raised, sniffed the air as if it was stale and not to her liking.  
  
"The place is rather small," she said stiffly, as Draco nodded almost happily at her bluntness.  
  
"Yes, and it's very cozy. It's a wonderful place, really, mum. It just as much room as me, Hermione and Destinee need at the moment," Draco said warmly.  
  
"Oh and this must be the child," Narcissa said kindly, her eyes getting round and her face becoming softer at the sight of Destinee's tiny body in Hermione's arms.  
  
"Oh look at the wee thing! All done up in green and silver. Oh, what a beautiful baby," Narcissa said proudly and she smiled down at Destinee who had been placed in her arms by Hermione, just a moment before.  
  
"Thank you. Yes, she is a charming little thing," Hermione said simply.  
  
"Oh, what beautiful chestnut hair, and her eyes are such a nice shade of blue and gray mixed together. But she has her grandmother's nose, thin and safisticated," Narcissa said scrutinizing Destinee at close range.  
  
"Can I hold her now," Hermione asked her face flushed in both embarrassment at the older woman's comments and the heat of the room.  
  
"Of course, dear," Narcissa said handing the baby to Hermione.  
  
"It's wonderful, now that I have a granddaughter, I can go shopping," Narcissa exclaimed her eyes filled with glee.  
  
"You don't have to buy anything for Destinee. She has everything she needs right now," Hermione said firmly.  
  
"Oh, but I insist, she is my first grand child I must spoil her just a bit," Narcissa said laughingly.  
  
"Okay, mother, but don't go too crazy," Draco said winking at his mum who smiled back.  
  
"How's the estate, mum. Isn't it a bit lonely there by yourself," Draco asked.  
  
"Oh, yes it's such a large mansion and it's only me there," Narcissa said with the beginnings of a smirk.  
  
"Maybe you should sell Malfoy Manor and buy a smaller house," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Oh no! I couldn't possibly do that. The Malfoy family has owned that mansion since the Dark Ages," Narcissa said snippily, as if Hermione was implying she should buck tradition for something insane.  
  
There was a pause of silence, then Narcissa continued on.  
  
"But really, there is room and if you and Draco would sell this awful little hut we would all be happy and comfortable in the mansion," she said in a weedling tone.  
  
"Ugh, mum no! The manor is large and cold and I don't want Destinee growing up there," Draco said making a face.  
  
"Oh, but the child would be better taken care of there," Narcissa said and Draco winced.  
  
"How dare you imply that we can't take care of our own child! Destinee is going to grow up in a small loving home, not the cold cell that is your house," Hermione said furiously.  
  
"Temper, temper. Dear, I was only saying that you would have more room," Narcissa said although her eyes showed she was lying.  
  
"I'm going to go put Destinee down for a nap," Hermione said tiredly and she left quickly, dodging into the kitchen as Narcissa turned on Draco.  
  
"So you don't actually plan to live here with her for long, right? I know she had your child, but that doesn't at all mean your obligated to her. Well of course except for the child support," Narcissa said slowly and Draco colored with rage.  
  
"Mother, I think it's time for you to realize that I am grown up and you can't push me to do whatever you want. I love Hermione and I plan to marry her once things stop being so hectic, and your going to have to get used to that," Draco nearly hissed, his face was white with rage and his fists were balled.  
  
"But Draco, think about it. You're carrying on with a mudblood will reflect so badly on me. Please listen to you mother, marry a nice pureblood girl," Narcissa pleaded, but Draco's eyes were like ice.  
  
"Leave," he said simply, but his voice held a dangerous edge.  
  
"Fine, but you shall never get a cent of the Malfoy money, I shall see to it," Narcissa said as she walked to the front door.  
  
"Good, I don't want your money," Draco nearly shouted.  
  
Narcissa slammed the door angrily and in the next room Destinee started crying. Draco shook his head and went to talk to Hermione.  
  
The Weasley family was having a barbeque [spll?]. Hermione and Draco had been invited, but they were having Hermione's mum watch Destinee.  
  
There were lots of people there, most worked for the Ministry and Hermione wasn't to suprised to see a reporter sneaking here and there.  
  
Draco and Hermione were making the rounds, meeting people and talking to old friends. Draco kept nodding his head when ever someone would talk to him, but Hermione was doing all the real talking.  
  
The truth was, Draco's eyes were on the food table and even as they moved around the Weasley's large backyard he salivated over the many dishes that sat lined up and beautifully arranged on a picnic table.  
  
Ginny and Harry came over, clutching each other's hands and looking very happy in summer attire. Ginny's long red hair hung down her back in long sweeps that blew in the breeze and Harry had a relaxed smile on, for the first time since Voldemort had started to rise.  
  
"That woman over there says you're hot, but you have a ring of cheese around your mouth," Ginny said laughingly, and she pointed to a woman he winked at Draco. Draco, looking startled, wiped at his face.  
  
"You're not looking to cute right now," Hermione said teasingly as she held up her hand mirror for him to see himself in.  
  
"I am sexy!" Draco cried indignantly.  
  
Ginny, who was smirking funnily, looked at Draco, who was clutching an oversized bag of chips to his chest protectively, then turned away and covered her mouth.  
  
"What's so funny?" Draco asked almost spitting bits of chip all over Harry and Hermione.  
  
"You're all that.... and a bag of chips!" Ginny shrieked, laughing so hard her eyes welled up with tears.  
  
Hermione and Harry laughed, but Draco just look down at the big bag of Dorrito's he was holding.  
  
"When your hot, your hot. Besides, these are really good," Draco said licking his fingers. 


End file.
